ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Dogs go to Heaven 2 - Search for Gabriel’s Horn (2021 Remake)
This idea is a remake of the second All Dogs go to Heaven Movie arranged by MGM/Disney. Premise Three dogs (a Whippet, a Dachshund, and a German Shepherd who returned to life) search for an angelic horn which is said to allow other dogs to enter heaven, which is targeted by a malicious Feline, who intends to make Heaven cease to exist. Plot six months have passed since Charlie’s adventure, and Charlie is doing well, getting used to His home in Heaven, as Annabelle (from the first movie’s remake) Enjoys being a mother of seven, but, when She falls asleep, She finds Herself in Heaven encountering Her brother Mauve and Siamese cat named Celia, who was brought to Dog heaven by mistake, as Annabelle finds Herself in Familiar ground, She is told by Mauve who says to His sister that Gabriel’s Horn (Which has the power to allow dogs into heaven) is missing! and that it must be brought back to Heaven. He also said that If the horn falls into the wrong hands, Heaven would cease to exist. Annabelle wakes up in a cold sweat. She then gets up and looks outside as the sun was going down. Once the sun went down, She saw a golden star which only She can see, Since angels can see where the horn is. Morning came, and Annabelle tells Her neighbors about an Adventure to the west. Most of them declined, except Itchy who feels like helping, despite about to be married to a beautiful Cocker Spaniel in a few weeks. Soon, before leaving, Charlie descends from Heaven, offering to help, after being told that if He helps in finding the Horn, He can return to the world of the living for 15 human years. The three hop trucks from Home to San Francisco, also known as the City of Angels. Arriving there, The Three rest up for the night at the neighborhood of Sunnyside, Where a Red Cat is watching. Soon, He goes to the Fisherman's wharf, Where He calls on His seven evil emissaries, (In the form of colored will-o-wisps) That He will find the horn, and use it to cause unspeakable calamity to Heaven and the dogs who live there. The Next morning, Charlie and the others head for Haight-Ashbury, at a Neighborhood sale, where the Horn is, but cannot enter, since no pets are allowed. after a few failed attempts, and being chased by a straycatcher, The heroes retreat to a butcher shop to avoid the straycatcher, but as the butcher shop worker was about turn the heroes into sliced Meat, a slender Irish Setter named Sasha tackles the butcher and She escapes with Charlie and the others as Sasha warns them that going to the Butcher shop is suicide as Charlie zones out at Her appearance. Charlie goes on ahead and follows Sasha at an alley, where She watches over seven kittens (who were separated from their families) and a young boy named David, who ran away from home, to be a street performer. Charlie gets an idea and suggests having Him around to buy Gabriel’s Horn at the Haight-Ashbury neighborhood. Arriving at the neighborhood, the sinister cat goes to hinder the dogs' chances to get the horn disguising Himself as a human. Eventually, Charliie's group acquires Gabriel's horn, but, Red captures David along with the seven kittens and uses another horn called Michael's horn to allow the seven will-o-wisps to possess the seven kittens, causing them to become monstrous. Red then tells the Dogs that if They don't surrender Gabriel's horn to Him By sundown, He'll have the kittens eliminate everyone in San Francisco, starting with David. He then tells the dogs to come to the Presidio Theatre at Midnight. Before leaving, Red also warns them that if He is given a fake horn, He'll sic His monster cats at the heroes. Hesitant, Annabelle and the others decide to formulate a plan. As sundown was nearing, Charlie not wanting David to pay with His life, has Itchy go to a disaster station to activate A false air raid alarm, to evacuate the people. As Charlie delivers the horn to the evil cat, the fiendish feline congratulates Charlie for following His end of the deal. He lets David go, Then He blows the horns of Michael and Gabriel, causing the dogs to descend to earth in chains, as the devil cats rise from Hades, to mercilessly attack the city, while the earthly cats are to come to Presidio Theatre to corner Charlie’s group. Annabelle, after seeing this, attacks the devil cat. And a battle ensues between Charlie’s group and the Devil cat with His seven echelons. In the chaos, just as all hope is lost, Sasha manages to get Michael’s Horn as Charlie grabs Gabriel’s Horn they both play. causing the eaarthly cat to snap out of the hypnosis, the devil cats to becoming cat angels, rising to Heaven, As the angel dogs do the same. And the devil cat who is really a Siamese cat named returns to normal, after the spirit of a devil dog was removed from His body. Celia comes to Him, and recognizes Him as Her husband, Cyril. Cyril‘s soul comes with Celia, reunited, as they go to Heaven. Then, as David decides to head home, the seven kittens, (who also returned to normal after the devil cat’s defeat) were reunited with their respective families. Charlie feeling like He won’t live life on Planet Earth again after giving up the Horn, ascends to heaven to await punishment. Mauve told Charlie that He did that just to save a young life, along with giving the cats hope of coming to heaven, congratulates Him for doing that, So He grants Charlie 12 years of living on Planet Earth. After Sasha, Itchy, and Annabelle walk David home as says goodbye, Charlie returns saying He’ll be living in Planet earth for a few years. a few days later, Charlie’s group returns to New Orleans. Soon, a double wedding took place. Itchy declares His love to Bess, a cocker Spaniel as Bess does the same, then, the same thing happens in Charlie and Sasha’s case. As the celebration went on, Celia as a spirit, thanks Annabelle for not only reuniting Her with Cyril, but also brought forth a new era for Cat Heaven. Annabelle then beamed and said “You’re welcome" as Celia’s spirit returned to Heaven. Category:Remakes